


A Troll And Some Snow

by nerdyxxluvxx121



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyxxluvxx121/pseuds/nerdyxxluvxx121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karkat's first time seeing snow, and he's not a fan of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Troll And Some Snow

“Fuck, Harley. What is this shit falling from the sky? It’s cold and fucking wet. I don’t like it. We’re going back inside!” It was a snowy day outside, and a very angry and sharp tongued troll was just seeing snow for the first time. Beside him stood a dark haired girl with big, round glasses who was clad in a red squiddle jacket and scarf. All she did was laugh at Karkat.

                “I told you to put on a jacket or a scarf or _something,”_ she told him. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out two red mittens. Without a word, she grabbed Karkat’s hand and slipped the mittens on them. Then, from the other pocket, she pulled out a matching hat and, standing on her tip toes, she placed the hat over his little horns before smiling up at him. “See? It’s not so bad now. Come on, Karkat, don’t be such a bitter fuckass about this all. You’re going to experience snow whether you like it or not.”

                Karkat sighed and shook his head. “Fuck you, Harley. I’m going to die of a stupid human disease and it’s going to be your fault.”

                Jade put her hands on her hips. “I will take full responsibility. Now, come on, let’s go have some fun before the snow melts!” She grabbed a hold of Karkat’s hand and pulled him forward, off of the porch of the apartment and into the pile of snow. She then let go of his hand and went dashing off into the white wonderland, trampling in the newly fallen snow.

                Karkat, on the other hand, was more cautious about it. He would pat his way around, and he would glare menacingly at the snow, until he decided it was safe enough. Unfortunately, as soon as he began to trust this new precipitation, he fell straight into it. Jade saw this and she skipped over to him. She kneeled down in front of him. “Karkat, are you alright?”

                Karkat lifted his now snow covered face and before he could go off at Jade, she took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped his face off, giggling. “As delicious as it looks, you really shouldn’t eat it, silly,” she teased. Once she cleaned off his face, she wrapped her scarf around both of them. “See, now that’s not so bad, huh?”

                Karkat raised an eyebrow at her, but he wasn’t about to start a fight. Not when she was like this, at least. From then on, Karkat would purposely fall in the snow, just to get a little extra attention from one Jade Harley.


End file.
